


Birthday

by lutavero



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Comfort No Hurt, Complete, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, During RTTE season 1, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, implied hiccstrid, pre-httyd2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutavero/pseuds/lutavero
Summary: Tonight is Stoick's 50th birthday, but he feels that something is missing.Will he be able to enjoy this special occasion when he misses someone so much?Just a cute father/son one-shot before HTTYD2, during RTTE season 1.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first story which is published here, at AO3, so please bear with me if there's some issue with it. :)  
> I wrote it a year ago, for my birthday and I thought "Why not post it here too?" so yeah, here we are. :)  
> BTW, this is also posted on my fanfiction.net account, so if it's familiar, that's why. :)  
> I hope you'll enjoy this story and maybe even leave a kudos? :)

This was just a normal day. Like every day before. The Berkian chief got up early in the morning, then he went to chief the village. Just the normal stuff. But why would he need to sit at home when his son, his only son was not at home?  
Stoick with a big sigh drank off the mead from his mug. It's been almost a whole month since he last saw Hiccup and at least, he has to wait a whole month to see his son again.

The whole day was just a huge, noisy mass. Everyone congratulated him, he got gifts from everyone - after all, not every day the Viking Chief would turn fifty - everyone patted him on the shoulder to congratulate him. But he missed someone's congratulations, a lot. Hiccup's congratulations.

He had been here every birthday, he never missed any. Not the nicer and nicer gifts he crafted he missed, no he missed the boy himself. Stoick wanted his boy to stand next to him where he knew he was alright. But he also knew that sooner or later he must release him, after all, he'll be twenty soon. But he still missed him. Of course, now there was his new island and all that, but dammit, he missed him so much.And now, on top of all that, Stoick had to sit in his chair at the Great Hall and watch his people while they were having fun, laughing and just happy. He was the celebrated after all, he should be happy and celebrate,right? Yet he just wanted to go home. Or go anywhere, give everything up a little so he could spend some time with his son.

"Oh, do not make such a sour face Stoick!" appeared Gobber next to him."This is your day, Chief. Why aren't you enjoying it?"

"I didn't have a sour face" protested Stoick. "And I'm enjoying the party, don't need to worry."

"Yeah, and I was just imagining your face,"answered the blacksmith sarcastically. "Drink at least some mead.I'm sure it'd boost your mood a little."

"No, I've had enough mead for a week.I think I'll just go home and get ready to bed."

"Oh, do not be such a spoilsport! You haven't even heard yet the song what I've written for the occasion."

"I'll listen it tomorrow when I'll have time for this and I won't be tired."

"Listen, I know you're worried about the boy, but don't do it."said Gobber in a little softer tone." He's fine, believe me. After all, he's your son. Discovering the world, learning about the dragons, and maybe having a little more romance, if you know what I mean…"

"How many pints did you drink?" asked Stoick with a sigh.

"Maybe three. Or was it five? I do not know, I didn't count it after a while.."said Gobber.

"I think I'll just go home. Judge by the conditions, looks like tomorrow I will be the only one, who won't have a hangover."

"Ahh, you're a killjoy, you know?"giggled Gobber, while he shaked his peg-hand.

"ll be curious to see what will you think tomorrow,"said Stoick with a grimace and he walked out of the Great Hall.

"Outside, everything was quiet. The stars were shining, and he couldn't found a cloud in the sky.Stoick with a big sigh slowly walked towards his house. Recently he didn't want to spend too much time inside because everything was just _so quiet_ and _too lonely_. In his mind he still could see Hiccup, sitting at his desk and drawing, or just playing in his room with Toothless. But, the strangest thing was that he missed the sound of the Night Fury's breathing at night. No matter how strange it was, it's true. So far,Until this moment, until Hiccup moved out to the Edge he had not realized how much he missed this simple sound. Not fully five years ago this sound wouldn't have meant anything for him. Now, it would provide a sense of security since he knew that his son was home, safe.  
Once he reached the door he took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself for the sight that would surely welcome him - the sight of the empty, dark and a little cold house. After all, now nobody is living here with him who could make a fire, right? But when he opened the door,his chin was dropped by the sight.

There was a fire burning inside, gigantic flames warming up the house, some interesting-looking food placed on the table, but these things weren't the reason why he was so speechless right now.The reason was the _boy_ , who was standing next to the table. _Who_ had a huge smile on his face when he turned to the door to greet him when he opened it. It's _the boy_ who he missed so much of the past few weeks.

"Hiccup?" He asked softly. It may be the mead he drank, maybe he drank too much mead and now he's just hallucinating? No, that's not possible, right? And when? When would he come home? After all, he and his friends live on the Edge, far from here, and he so sure that their next visit wasn't due at least another month.

"Happy Birthday, Dad!" answered the boy,Hiccup, with a huge smile on his face, "I know you weren't expecting me to come home for a while, but I wouldn't be able to bear the guilt if I missed your birthday. After all, not every day the Chief will be fifty years old,am I right?" he finished the sentence a bit strange. No doubt he's the real, and only Hiccup. His son, his Hiccup.

Stoick couldn't utter a word, no matter how hard he'd try it, he was just standing in the doorway and watched the way Hiccup started to squirm under his gaze.What he just couldn't understand, why was he so uncomfortable? And when he finally realized it , his heart aches a little. He's waiting for his reply, for some evidence that he did well. That he didn't _screw up_. After all, who knows what kind of things he had to leave behind, so he could be here on his birthday. As he looked around in the house, he noticed a chair which held a small, judging by the outlines of it, weapon wich was wrapped up in leather. But when he looked back to Hiccup, he saw that the boy's face was full of tension. Apparently, he thought that he was in trouble for coming home, for screwing up.

"If you are looking for Toothless, he's out there in the woods. He hasn't been there for a long time, he for sure rediscovers the forests, again just like the last time, or maybe he just couldn't wait 'till dinner so he went for fish something for himself.And about the dinner, if we talked about fish, I thought we won't bother but if we do, don't worry, we can leave as soon as you just say it. It won't be a problem, of course, after all, you're the celebrated and whatever so if you want this from us, to be alone, we can leave because we really do not want to disturb you." stammered the embarrassed boy, because he clearly couldn't place Stoick's inaction anywhere.And this rambling any other day would've been enough to make him smile but not tonight.

_We can leave. Hiccup just talked about leaving._ As soon as this, the meaning of Hiccup's speech registers in his mind Stoick,like he just got up from a nightmare,gasp a little.The next moment Hiccup,before he could register anything, found himself in a bone-crushing hug. Stoick felt that some tears stars emerge in his eyes, but he did not care. Because now, he wasn't a chief, he was just a father, who was finally able to hug his son. The only thing what mattered right now the fact that his son was here, safe and sound in his arms, and he was at home, he can hug him again.

"You'll never disturb me," whispered Stoick and he felt indescribable joy blooming through him when his son returned the hug. "I just...It was a huge surprise.I didn't think that you'll come home so soon, and now, you just suddenly appeared ..." he can not finish his speech,fearing he'll lose control over his emotions so he just embraced Hiccup, again, but now, it was a little stronger than before.

"It's okay," replied Hiccup quietly and started to shirk out from the hug. Stoick at first wanted to protest, when he tried to get 'free' from his embrace, but ultimately a bit reluctantly, but he let him.

"So when will you have to go back?" he asked quietly and tried everything to make sure that his voice wasn't trembling or wavering, but even himself heard that his voice is thick with emotions. Generally, if the dragon riders came back, they always stayed a day and sometimes a night, but just rarely two days.

"Well, I thought about it and then it came to my mind that it was a long time ago since we were at home for more than a day.So I considered "What would happen if I would stay longer than one night?" Now there's nothing interesting at the Edge anyway, Dagur is gone now too so basically I have a free week. Perhaps one and a half." answered Hiccup and his eyes light up when he saw his father's smile. After all, he came home to be with his father a little.

"A whole week?" Stoick asked hopefully.

"Yes, for now, it looks like it can be a whole week. One and a half maybe even come together, "answered Hiccup, and this time, he hugged his father, who immediately returned it.

"So then tell me what had happened to you on the Edge since you were here, at the home?"

"Nothing really important, but if you're interested, I'll be happy to tell you."

* * *

 

It might have been midnight when they stopped the conversation, but just because Hiccup fell asleep. Stoick could not do anything else but simply smiled. Gently he got up from his chair, walked over to his son and carefully picked him up. Hiccup eyes snapped open immediately but after a long moment he couldn't keep them open and closed them, then he moved closer to his father.  
After this Stoick seriously wondered whether he should bring him upstairs or not. After all, knowing himself, he was sure, that he'll up all night and would just sit next to him and watch him sleeping, and for this, his bed will be just as good as Hiccup bed's would, right?  
Stoick tried to move quietly and slowly, tried to avoid accidentally waking up Hiccup. Once he put him down on the bed, the boy mumbled something but didn't wake up. Stoick sat on the other side of the bed and that's where he spent the rest of the night, just sitting there and looking at his son, sometimes, when his son started mumbling something in his dream, he gently stroked his hair to calm him down.

Not even two months have passed, perhaps, but he had grown a lot. He was no longer that small and clumsy Viking boy, who was at the age of fifteen, before everything,he looked more like a grown up, _a leader_. Still, every time Stoick looked at him, he could see the young boy in Hiccup who he used to be. Someone who is friendly and compassionate.Someone who cares for you with his whole heart once he let you close. He didn't know the time, but he did not really care. Here was his son, his Hiccup and that's what counted. This alone.

He has no idea when he leaned down to sleep, but when he woke up, Stoick found himself in his own bed. Stoick was first seized by fear. Maybe last night was a dream? Maybe Hiccup didn't come home to celebrate his father's birthday? But before he could have started panicking and tried to get out of bed, suddenly he realized that someone was lying on his chest. As his eyes adjusted to the light conditions and looked down, he saw the familiar colored head,the auburn with streaks of some golden brown thanks to the light. And immediately all power,panic had evaporated from him, leaving behind nothing but happiness. So he did come home last night and Hiccup was really still here. With one hand, he gently stroked Hiccup's hair just like he used to do when he was a little boy, but he begins to stir after a few minutes.

"It's still early."he mumbles sleepily." For once, can we just sleep in a little longer?" came the question and Stoick couldn't stop smiling when he felt Hiccup attempt to move closer to him.

"Sure. After all, there's also a whole week ahead of us, right?"

"One and a half" came the answer, and the next moment he felt that Hiccup was asleep again.

Stoick couldn't help but chuckle a little. One thing is certainly true: this was one of the best and happiest birthday he ever had, and that the next week(and maybe half will be one of the best in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, sorry for the grammar errors. English isn't my native language so yeah, even though I spent an hour editing this, I'm sure there's still some errors in it,so sorry for it. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one shot. :)


End file.
